Potion TueLoup
by alana chantelune
Summary: TERMINE. Traduction d'une fic de mysid. Remus veut essayer une nouvelle potion expérimentale. Sirius redoute les conséquences possibles. Slash RemusSirius.
1. Chapitre un

Bonjour à tous ! Hé oui me revoilà pour une traduction d'une nouvelle fic de **mysid** !

Alors, vous me direz, cette fic n'apparaît pas dans sa page… En fait, comme il y a une scène NC-17 dans la deuxième partie, on ne peut la trouver que sur le site suivant :

http/www.vixenette. fic est en deux chapitres . Je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement **Titou Moony**, qui m'a corrigé et m'a aidé à traduire les phrases qui m'embêtaient (il y a toujours des phrases qui m'embêtent dans mes traductions…)

Sinon, sachez que le 6e chapitre de Draco Dormiens arrivera très vite, la semaine prochaine, je pense. Et le chapitre 7 n'a plus qu'à partir en relecture ! Hourra ! J'ai deux nouvelles membres de la DT-Team qui ont permis ce miracle… Rendez-vous sur la page de la DT-Team la semaine prochaine !

Enfin, un peu de patience pour le caravansérail et Promesses erronées… promesses erronées devient difficile à traduire, c'est tellement horrible, et puis je suis en situation délicate en ce moment, en recherche d'emploi : je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis dans ma vie, alors j'ai plein de hauts et de bas…

Allez, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Potion Tue-Loup**_

"_Dommage que le sucre en annule les effets."—Remus Lupin, dans _Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.

OOOOO

**Chapitre un**

Quand le temps était plaisant, et parfois même s'il ne l'était pas, Sirius aimait transplaner à quelques blocs de son appartement et marcher le reste du chemin. Il se sentait plus connecté à ses voisins moldus s'il avait l'opportunité de leur dire "bonjour" et peut-être de s'arrêter dans un magasin du coin pour acheter un journal moldu ou au marchand de légumes pour quelques fruits frais.

Aujourd'hui, il était particulièrement heureux de ne pas avoir transplaner directement à la porte de son appartement, car Remus, bien conscient de l'habitude de Sirius, l'attendait devant les escaliers de leur immeuble. Remus mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure en lisant un livre posé sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux seulement quand l'ombre de Sirius tomba sur les pages.

"Lis-ça," ordonna Remus en revenant sur une page et désignant le fascicule à Sirius.

Sirius jeta un œil à la couverture, vit que c'était le journal trimestriel de la Guilde des Concocteurs de Potions, et s'assit à côté de Remus pour lire l'article, "Potion pour Soumettre ou Réduire le Comportement Violent des Loups-Garous." Sirius écuma l'article, nota que le Tue-Loup, un poison hautement toxique, figurait en bonne place dans la liste des ingrédients, que la potion avait été testée le plus longtemps chez un sujet sur pendant seulement dix mois, et qu'elle avait été testée avec succès sur seulement sept sujets. Il se demanda pour combien de patients avait été un "échec". L'article était silencieux sur ce point, mais Sirius soupçonnait fortement que beaucoup de loups-garous étaient morts en testant les versions précédentes. Cependant, pour les sept sujets testés, cela leur avait permis de garder la paix durant la pleine lune.

"Ca semble prometteur. Un jour, quand ça aura été mieux testé—"

"Je veux l'essayer," coupa Remus. "La recette est incluse dans l'article."

"Non."

"Je _vais_ l'essayer," dit Remus avec cette note de détermination dans la voix qui disait trop clairement qu'il n'était pas besoin de discuter avec lui. Mais Sirius essaya quand même.

"Ca a à peine été testé—"

"Ca a marché sur les sept sujets qu'ils ont expérimentés."

"— et on ne sait rien des effets à long terme."

"J'aura besoin de ton aide pour préparer et ajouter le Tue-Loup. Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce que ce truc."

"Le Tue-Loup est toxique."

"Pour les humains," dit Remus, "mais si j'étais humain, je n'aurai pas besoin d'essayer ça."

"Tu _n'as pas_ besoin d'essayer ça." Sirius saisit l'avant-bras de Remus, aussi proche d'un geste intime qu'il osait à la vue des voisins. "Tu nous as pour veiller sur toi durant la pleine lune. Tu n'es pas violent quand nous courrons librement ensemble. Et même quand nous devons rester enfermés, nous ne te laissons pas te malmener."

Malheureusement, de plus en plus de récentes pleines lunes s'étaient déroulées enfermées. A moins que James et Sirius ne soient tous deux présents pour contrôler le loup, Remus n'était pas prêt à risquer de s'ébattre librement, et l'entraînement des Aurors signifiait que le temps de James et Sirius ne leur appartenait pas toujours. Le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire certains mois était de s'arranger pour qu'il y ait au moins l'un d'entre eux avec Remus.

"Tu ne peux pas toujours être avec moi. Tu te rappelles le mois de mars? Juste Peter et moi. Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre Wormtail était supposé faire quand j'ai décidé de me lacérer?"

"Je suis tellement désolé, Moony. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus." Sirius se pencha plus près tandis qu'il parlait et posa brièvement son menton sur l'épaule de Remus. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser afin de sceller la promesse.

Remus sourit faiblement. "Je ne suis pas en colère; je souligne juste un fait. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. On est en guerre, Padfoot, et tu es en première ligne. Tu ne peux pas dire, 'Oups, est-ce qu'on peut suspendre cette bataille jusqu'à demain soir? Je dois aller prendre soin de mon loup-garou d'amant pendant la pleine lune.' Et James? L'accouchement de Lily est dans moins de deux mois. Il va devenir _père_, Padfoot. Entre Lily, le bébé, et être Auror, son carnet de bal est rempli. Il n'a pas le temps d'aller s'ébattre dans les bois avec moi."

"Il aime s'ébattre dans les bois avec toi, même si c'est juste un stupide ongulé qui se coince les bois dans les branches basses."

"Je sais, mais—si cette potion marche, aucun de vous _ne devra_ passer la pleine lune avec moi. Tu peux toujours passer la pleine lune avec moi parce que tu le _veux_—si tu as le temps—mais tu n'en auras pas _besoin_. Je ne serai pas un poids. Je ne veux pas être un poids."

"Tu n'es pas un poids."

Remus ne discuta pas. Il adressa simplement à Sirius un regard incrédule comme si ce que Sirius avait dit était si manifestement faux que ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter. Remus gagnait beaucoup de disputes comme ça.

"S'il te plait, Moony," Sirius resserra sa poigne sur le bras de Remus. "Ne prend pas des risques comme ça. Je ne peux pas te perdre."

Remus posa sa propre main sur celle de Sirius juste pour un instant et puis se leva. "Tu ne me perdra pas; pas avec cette potion, du moins. Et si cette potion marche, je ne me tuerai pas non plus durant une pleine lune." Auto-mutilations durant la pleine, la plus répandue des causes de décès des loups-garous. Sirius n'avait pas d'argument contre la Potion Tue-loup qui puisse contrebalancer ce risque. Il prit la main que lui offrait Remus et permit à Remus de le tirer sur ses pieds.

"Je la ferai," dit Sirius. Au moins s'il la faisait lui-même, il saurait que ça serait bien fait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Le mois prochain, on ne fera _pas_ ça dans la cuisine," se plaignit Remus en entrant dans la cuisine. Il avait une main couvrant sa bouche et pinçait le nez de dégoût. "Ca sent comme de la merde. De la merde de troll fermenté sous le soleil d'été et puis mixée avec de la vase de marais putride. Toute la cuisine en est imprégnée."

"C'est pas si mauvais," dit Sirius tandis qu'il servait à la louche un peu du breuvage fumant dans un gobelet de cuivre. Il remarquait difficilement les odeurs de la potion quand il était humain. Après que Remus ait commencé à se plaindre la veille, le quatrième jour de prise de la potion, Sirius avait reniflé un coup en tant que Padfoot. Il pouvait sentir la plupart des ingrédients variés incluant de la cervelle de mouton, du jus de pavot, des baies piquantes, et bien sûr, du Tue-Loup. Il ne prenait garde à aucune de ces odeurs; cependant, il savait que l'odeur du Tue-loup repoussait les loups-garous, pas les chiens.

"C'est pas toi qui la boit," claqua Remus tandis qu'il déballait un bonbon à la menthe et le posa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

"Tu n'as pas à la boire non plus," souligna Sirius en tendant le gobelet à Remus. "Je préférerai que tu ne la boives pas. Fichue potion expérimentale."

Remus prit une petite gorgée, frissonna, puis vida le gobelet. Il posa brutalement le récipient vide sur le plan de travail et enfourna immédiatement la sucrerie dans sa bouche pour chasser l'horrible goût.

Sirius regarda tandis que Remus se tenait arc-bouté contre le plan de travail, les yeux fermés, entièrement concentré sur la sucrerie mentholée qu'il faisait tourner dans sa bouche pour chasser les derniers vestiges de la Potion Tue-Loup.

"Mieux?" demanda t-il quand un Remus aux sourcils froncés ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Remus leva deux doigts en un geste qu'il faisait rarement et sortit de la pièce. "_Deux doses de plus,_" songea Sirius tandis qu'il replaçait le couvercle sur le chaudron et renouvelait le charme pour garder la potion au chaud. "_Et deux jours de plus où Remus se conduit comme un connard._ "

"Allons nous balader," lança Remus depuis le salon. "J'ai besoin d'air frais."

Remus attendit impatiemment devant la porte de l'appartement tandis que Sirius enfilait ses chaussettes et ses chaussures de sport. Dès qu'il vit que Sirius était presque prêt, il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Sirius dut se dépêcher pour le rattraper. Quand ils atteignirent la rue, Sirius voulut marcher à côté de Remus, mais Remus accéléra le pas juste assez pour garder un demi-pas d'avance sur Sirius. Juste derrière l'épaule de son compagnon était la place habituelle de Padfoot aux côtés du loup, mais pas celle de Sirius aux côtés de Remus.

Mrs. Walsh, une voisine âgée, revenait juste de sa promenade du soir dans le parc, où elle déposait des bols de nourriture pour les chats et chiens errants. Remus ralentit quand ils atteignirent les marches du perron, et Sirius pensa qu'il allait l'aider à porter son caddie à roulettes en haut des marches comme il le faisait souvent.

"Ecore à nourrir les animaux perdus dans le parc, Mrs. Walsh?" dit Sirius avec un sourire. "Je sais que si—"

"Stupides chats et encore plus stupides sales clebs domestiques," lui lança Remus. "S'ils ne peuvent pas se nourrir tous seuls, laissez-les crever."

Mrs. Walsh le regarda, bouche bée. Le choc d'entendre quelque chose d'aussi contraire à Remus sembla lui ôter la voix. Comme Remus s'éloignait, Sirius s'attarda en arrière pour l'aider avec le caddie.

"S'il vous plait, excusez-le d'avoir dit ça," fit doucement Sirius. "Il ne se sent pas bien depuis quelques jours. Il s'en prend à tous le monde."

"Ne refais pas ça," dit Remus quand Sirius le rattrapa près du parc. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuse à ma place."

"Peut-être," répondit Sirius avec un rire, "mais le loup, oui, et ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas une démonstration de colère du loup."

"Je suis le loup. Tu penses que c'est une entité séparée, mais ce n'est pas le cas." Remus jetait des coups d'œil dans le parc en parlant.

"Je sais. C'est juste sémantique; parfois c'est plus facile d'en parler comme si tu étais deux entités séparées dans un même corps. Et ton côté loup est indubitablement devenu plus fort depuis que tu prends cette satanée potion."

Remus était maintenant face à la brise et semblait se concentrer sur quelque odeur portée par le vent. Sirius respira profondément mais ne put détecter ce qui retenait l'attention de Remus. Pas pour la première fois, il regretta de ne pas avoir le sens aiguisé de l'odorat de Padfoot sous sa forme humaine. D'habitude, quand Remus était humain, son odorat valait difficilement mieux que celui de Sirius, mais rien n'était normal cette semaine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Sirius.

Remus sourit faiblement et rendit son attention à Sirius. "Quelque imbécile d'humain a amené une chienne en chaleur dans le parc. Il devra les repousser avec un bâton pour la ramener sans dommages." Il fit un pas en avant et fourra son nez dans les cheveux de Sirius. "Tu sens meilleur." Remus pressa une main dans le creux du dos de Sirius tandis que l'autre commençait à déboucler sa ceinture.

"Pas ici," rit Sirius en attrapant le poignet de Remus.

"Maintenant," dit Remus. "Je te veux _maintenant_." Il pressa Sirius contre un tronc d'arbre. Sirius trébucha quand son talon se prit dans une racine proéminente, et il tomba contre l'arbre, cognant la pointe de son épaule et le dos de sa tête. Remus cherchait déjà le ventre de Sirius, même s'il caressait le dos de la tête de Sirius en disant : "Je suis désolé, Pads. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal."

"Remus, stop!" Sirius essaya de le repousser, mais Remus se contenta de faire un pas plus près et l'embrassa. Réalisant que Remus se moquait qu'ils soient en public, Sirius jeta un œil sur un couple choqué, témoin de leurs ébats, et se concentra sur transplaner devant la porte de leur appartement. Remus apparut dans le couloir un instant après.

"Maintenant, mais _ici_," dit rapidement Sirius avant que Remus ne se mette en colère. Remus le regarda sans parler tandis que Sirius déverrouillait la porte et abaissait les barrières. Il suivit Sirius dans l'appartement, claqua la port d'un coup de pied, et entoura ses bras autour de Sirius par derrière.

"A moi," gronda t-il à l'oreille de Sirius.

"A toi," répondit Sirius comme sa chemise lui était brutalement arrachée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En tant qu'Aspirant-Aurors, Sirius et James accomplissaient fréquemment des tâches aussi excitantes que tenir la garde du Bureau des Visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie ou (être) assis dans des salles de classe à écouter des lectures sur des informations qu'ils avaient étudiées des années auparavant dans leur zèle pour devenir Aurors. Aujourd'hui ils fouillaient dans de vieux rouleaux poussiéreux à la recherche d'obscurs articles sur des informations que voulaient un de leurs supérieurs. La recherche aurait pu être plus intéressante s'ils avaient su la signification des informations, mais à la place ils se sentaient comme en retenue avec Madame Pince. Le seul point positif était que c'était une "retenue" ensemble.

"Comment va Remus avec cette potion?" interrogea James en retirant une lourde boite d'une étagère et en commençant à examiner les étiquettes sur les tringles des rouleaux.

"Je déteste ça," grogna Sirius en sortant une autre boite. "Il _n'agit pas_ comme Remus. Il est colérique, il est brutal, et il jure comme un charretier."

James pouffa à cela. "Et ton langage est toujours si distingué."

"James, il a crié sur Mrs. Walsh hier."

"Remus?"

"Et il—" Sirius se fit soudain silencieux et pinça les lèvres.

James leva les yeux du rouleau qu'il venait juste de dérouler. "Quoi?"

Sirius hésita, puis remonta les manches de sa robe pour révéler des marques de doigts sur ses poignets et ses avant-bras. "Il y a plus. Disons juste qu'il devient vraiment brutal pendant le sexe."

"Ca va?" demanda James avec inquiétude.

Sirius hocha la tête et rabaissa ses manches. "Il n'essaie pas de me faire mal. Il est juste fort, et il ne fait pas attention. Je ne m'en fais pas, mais—ce n'est juste pas normal chez Remus."

"Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle, non?"

"La première fois où on l'a rendu ivre. Ouais, je me rappelle. Son contrôle humain s'efface, et le loup ressort pour jouer."

"La potion ne doit pas bien marcher. Es-tu certain de l'avoir correctement préparée?"

"Bien sûr que je suis certain. Tu penses vraiment que je laisserai Remus boire une potion si je n'étais pas complètement certain que je l'ai correctement faite? Le problème est que nous ne savons pas comment c'est supposé marcher. On sait que c'est censé supprimer le comportement du loup pendant la pleine lune, mais on ne sait pas ce qui est censé arrivé cette semaine. Peut-être _est-ce _normal. Peut-être que ça force le loup à sortir pendant que Remus est toujours humain et capable de le contrôler, en quelque sorte. Ou peut-être que ça ne marche pas du tout pour Remus. Les chercheurs ont seulement testé sept loups-garous—tous d'Europe de l'Est—avant de publier l'article. Peut-être que ça ne marche pas pour Remus comme pour eux. Peut-être qu'il a été infecté par une variante différente de la malédiction ou autre chose."

"Je viens ce soir," décida James. "Si ça empire, je ne veux pas te laisser seul avec lui."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entre une fausse alerte d'attaque de Mangemorts qui se révéla être un feu d'artifice moldu, et un rapide arrêt chez les Potter pour que James jette un œil à une Lily très enceinte, Sirius et James arrivèrent à l'appartement deux heures plus tard que Sirius n'avait prévenu Remus. S'il avait suivi le programme comme prévu, Remus aurait déjà prit sa sixième dose de Potion Tue-Loup. Bien qu'il soit contre l'expérience, une part de Sirius espérait que Remus la traverserait entièrement. Seulement s'il le faisait, ils seraient en mesure de voir que tout cela en avait valu la peine.

"Putain, où est-ce que tu étais?" demanda Remus au moment où il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. "Tu aurais du—" puis il remarqua James qui entrait juste derrière Sirius. Il eut un rictus en regardant James.

"_C'est un rictus de loup,"_ pensa Sirius en voyant Remus montrer les dents envers 'l'intrus' dans leur demeure. Il entendit James retenir brusquement sa respiration en réalisant la même chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?" demanda doucement Remus en revenant sur Sirius. D'une certaine façon, le calme apparent de Remus était désormais plus assourdissant qu'une rage évidente. Sirius se rappelait désagréablement comment son père pouvait devenir calme et neutre quand il punissait Sirius 'pour son propre bien.'

"On a été appelé à York parce que—"

"Peut-être ne devrai-je pas demander _ce que_ tu faisais, mais _avec qui_?" demanda Remus en se levant de son siège et s'avança lentement vers eux. "Ou ai-je vraiment besoin de demander?"

"Rentre chez toi, James," dit Sirius sans quitter Remus des yeux.

"Non."

"J'ai toujours su que tu voulais James." Remus était tout proche maintenant. Il regarda James par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius. "Lily n'est plus intéressée par le sexe maintenant qu'elle en est au troisième trimestre, alors tu as décidé de faire un essai avec Sirius?"

"Remus, ça ne te ressemble pas," dit Sirius. Il toucha craintivement le bras de Remus. "Tu sais que je t'aime. Pense à ce que tu es en train de dire."

Remus l'ignora sauf pour le pousser de côté afin de faire face à James plus directement. "Il est à moi. Ne l'approche pas."

"Viens avec moi sur le canapé, chéri," cajola Sirius en tendant la main pour caresser la joue de Remus. "Est-ce que tu as dîné? On peut envoyer James nous chercher des plats à emporter. On restera à la maison, juste toi et moi."

Sirius jeta un œil à James et vit qu'il faisait la bonne chose en gardant les yeux baissés de façon soumise plutôt que de rendre son regard à Remus pour le défier, une façon de dire, _Tu as gagné ; nous n'avons pas à nous battre._

"Vas-y, James; va chercher des plats à emporter," pressa de nouveau Sirius. Il continua les caresses apaisante sur Remus, sur ses joues, sur son cou, sur ses bras ou son dos. "Ramène n'importe quoi. On sera là quand tu reviendras."

James le fixa juste un instant et hocha la tête. "Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Tu veux que je vois si Peter peut venir dîner aussi?" Bien qu'il semblât s'adresser à Remus et demander, _"Est-ce que tu veux réunir la meute?"_ Sirius savait que la question était en fait adressée à lui._ Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'une personne supplémentaire—quelqu'un qui n'est ni le compagnon de Remus, ni celui avec qui il l'accuse de le tromper—pour aider à contrôler Remus?"_

"On le verra demain. C'est suffisant," dit Sirius, "à moins que _tu_ veuilles que Peter vienne, Moony?"

Remus secoua légèrement la tête. "Demain."

Dès que James quitta l'appartement, Remus se détendit visiblement. Sirius s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Remus. "Je suis à toi," chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Remus. "Tu es mon compagnon. Prongs est juste mon ami. Tu le sais."

"Quelque fois c'est dur de ne pas être jaloux," murmura Remus en retour en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sirius, "parce que je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu sens la poussière—et James."

"Mais je ne sens pas comme si on avait coucher ensemble, hein?" demanda Sirius. Remus secoua la tête. "Et tu sais que je ne l'aime pas de la façon dont je t'aime. Est-ce que tu as déjà pris ta dose de potion de ce soir?"

"Um-hmm, ignoble truc. J'ai pris deux bonbons à la menthe pour enlever le goût de ma bouche." Les mains de Remus, qui étaient restées sur les épaules de Sirius, commençaient maintenant à caresser sa poitrine. Remus embrassa une trace sur la joue de Sirius, descendit sur son nez, puis sur ses lèvres. "Je veux te goûter _toi_," murmura Remus dans la bouche de son amant. Une main s'égara plus bas et détacha un bouton de la robe de Sirius juste sous sa taille. Sirius essaya de cesser l'étreinte juste quand Remus glissa la main dans sa robe.

"Viens sur le canapé," pressa Sirius. Remus hocha la tête et le suivit, mais il garda un bras enroulé de façon possessive autour de la taille de Sirius le long du chemin. Sirius eut soudain la vision de James revenant chargé des plats seulement pour entrer et voir un de ses amis se taper l'autre sur le canapé. Il ne pouvait laisser Remus s'exciter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. "J'ai besoin de boire un truc," dit Sirius en se détachant au lieu de s'asseoir. "Assieds-toi. Je vais nous chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine et je reviens."

Sirius savait qu'il aurait quelques moments de solitude dans la cuisine. L'odeur de la Potion Tue-Loup était plus forte dans cette pièce où il l'avaient préparée et la gardait au chaud. Remus n'y viendrait pas à moins que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Sirius prit trois bouteilles de bière et les tapa chacune avec sa baguette pour les décapsuler. Un instant, il fut tenté de prendre une potion de sommeil dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la sale de bain et en verser dans la bière de Remus. Peut-être que garder Remus inconscient était le meilleur moyen de passer les dernières vingt-quatre heures avant le lever de la pleine lune. Toutefois, avec l'augmentation actuelle de l'odorat de Remus, il ne serait jamais dupe.

Le son de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait lui dit que James était de retour. Il saisit les bouteilles et revint vite dans le salon. James était en train de poser des cornets de papier journal sur la table basse devant Remus. "J'ai pris un extra puisque tu es inhabituellement affamé cette semaine. Deux avec vinaigre," l'assaisonnement préféré du poisson-frites de James et Sirius, "et deux sans," le préféré de Remus, "mais je ne sais plus lequel est quoi. On va le découvrir."

Remus ne gronda plus vers James, mais il le regarda de près et semblait de nouveau tendu. Sirius tendit une bière à Remus, et puis se tourna pour en donner une à James. Derrière lui, il entendit un grondement sourd. James l'entendit aussi. James tendit le bras pour la bière de la main gauche et garda les doigts de sa main droite sur la baguette posée hors de vue sur le fauteuil juste à côté de jambe droite. Sirius s'assit sur le canapé, prenant soin de s'asseoir du côté opposé par rapport au fauteuil de James. Remus voudrait être entre eux; Sirius ne voudrait pas le contrarier en faisant autrement.

James fit un geste vers la nourriture, mais Remus gronda de nouveau. James baissa immédiatement la main et la posa là où Sirius savait qu'était sa baguette.

"C'est O.K., Moony, toi d'abord," dit Sirius, et il renouvela les douces caresses sur le bras et le dos de Remus. Et leva les yeux vers James et voulut lui rappeler l'étiquette de la meute, "_L'alpha mange en premier. Ne le défie pas_. "

"J'allais juste regarder lesquels n'ont pas de vinaigre pour toi," fit James. _Message reçu._

Remus choisit un des cornets de papier journal, renifla, et le posa devant Sirius. Il en sélectionna un autre. "Alors, pourquoi vous sentez la poussière?" demanda t-il avant de commencer à manger. Sirius lui raconta leur morne journée puis la fausse alerte de la soirée. Quelque part au milieu de l'histoire, Sirius prit la nourriture que Remus lui avait offerte. James continua à attendre. Quand Remus finit son repas, il saisit les deux derniers cornets, en renifla un, et donna l'autre à James. Seulement alors, James osa manger.

"Alors, es-tu allé quelque part aujourd'hui?" demanda Sirius.

"Je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester enfermé ici, hein? J'ai transplané dans la Forêt de Dean et je me suis baladé un peu. J'ai évité les humains, donc tu n'as pas _encore_ besoin de t'excuser à quelqu'un derrière mon dos." Il se pencha pour donner à Sirius une petite morsure sur l'épaule, un coup de dent réprobateur donné à un compagnon aimé, pas une morsure pour faire mal. Sirius tourna la tête et la fourra dans les cheveux de Remus pendant que son amant lui mordait l'épaule, mais il leva les yeux pour voir James regarder avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet. "J'ai trouvé une colonie de Botrucs et une ruche de Grinchebourdons," continua Remus quand il se rassit.

"Mes compliments au chef," dit Sirius. Il lança sa boulette de papier journal à James et puis s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les jambes de Remus. Remus commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius. "Tu devrais voir combien Lily est devenue grosse, Moony. Elle est déjà plus grosse que quand on l'a vue il y a deux semaines."

La main de Remus s'arrêta juste un instant. "Vraiment? Quand l'as-tu vue?" demanda Remus. Sa voix semblait calme, mais Sirius pouvait sentir que le corps de Remus s'était tendu. Sirius se demanda quelle erreur il avait fait cette fois.

"Ce soir, juste avant de rentrer," répondit Sirius avec précaution.

James dut avoir capté la tension dans la question de Remus, ou plus certainement, dans la réponse de Sirius. Il ajouta, "Ma faute, pas celle de Sirius. Je voulais m'arrêter et la voir avant de venir ici. On n'est resté qu'une minute."

Remus ne répondit pas, donc Sirius ne put deviner quel tabou il avait brisé, ou Remus suspectait qu'il avait brisé, mais quelque chose allait vraiment mal. Les doigts de Remus se resserrèrent dans les cheveux de Sirius, pas comme s'il voulait causer de la douleur, mais comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la douleur qu'il pouvait causer. Beaucoup plus troublant pour Sirius était la façon dont Remus regardait de nouveau James.

"Remus?" Sirius chercha l'attention de Remus même s'il essayait de dégager la poigne de Remus sur ses cheveux. "Moony, s'il te plait laisse-moi." Quand Remus commença à gronder vers James, Sirius lutta pour se libérer. Un instant après, il était jeté sur le côté comme Remus se jetait sur James.

"STUPEFIX!" cria James, et Sirius vit Remus s'écrouler sur un James encore assis, entraîné par son propre poids.

"Ca va, Prongs?" demanda Sirius en prenant doucement Remus dans ses bras.

"Bien. Et Moony?"

"Il semble aller bien." Sirius se dirigea vers la chambre pour déposer son amant inconscient sur le lit. Il pouvait sentir James suivre juste derrière. Il étendit Remus sur le lit et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de sa joue. "Je t'avais dit que je détestais cette maudite potion," murmura Sirius en s'allongeant sur le lit à côté de son amant et il plaça sa main sur la main balafrée devant lui.

James s'assit au pied du lit. "Alors c'était quoi _ça_, bon sang?" Sirius nota que James avait toujours sa baguette en main même maintenant que Remus n'était plus une menace.

"Je ne sais pas," admit Sirius. "Je ne fais que supposer."

"Alors suppose. C'est toi le fichu expert en comportement canin."

"Peut-être était-il en colère que je sois allé chez toi plutôt que de rentrer directement à la maison. Je suis rentré en retard, et il s'est inquiété pour moi, alors—Ou peut-être était-il juste en colère que je sois allé quelque part avec toi plutôt que de rentrer directement à la maison pour lui. Il est jaloux de nous."

"Tu n'es pas mon genre."

"Il le sait. Le loup est jaloux quand même. Ou—" Sirius hésita. Peut-être ne devait-il pas partager la troisième possibilité avec son ami.

"Ou?"

Sirius soupira ; James devait savoir. "Peut-être que c'est à cause de Lily."

"A cause de Lily?" demanda James d'une voix soudain de glace et dangereuse.

"La grossesse de Lily—ça doit être étrange pour lui," expliqua Sirius en caressant les cheveux de Remus. "Dans une meute, le couple alpha est le seul à avoir le droit de s'unir et de se reproduire. Mais Remus et moi ne pouvons avoir d'enfants, et toi et Lily en avez un à la place. Notre petite meute fait tout de travers."

"Alors il est jaloux de moi avec toi, _et_ il est jaloux de moi avec Lily." La voix de James avait toujours un ton dangereux, alors Sirius se redressa pour donner toute son attention à son ami.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Jaloux n'est pas le bon mot avec Lily. Son côté humain n'a aucun intérêt pour elle—trop féminine. Pour ce qui est du loup, je ne sais même pas s'il la considère comme un membre de la meute—trop humaine. Il est juste—" Sirius chercha les bon mots pour expliquer ce que devait ressentir Remus. "Ca doit sembler 'mal' au loup que tu ais un enfant et pas lui. Peut-être qu'il considère qu'en engendrant un enfant, tu te déclares l'alpha de la meute et que tu le défies. Ou plus certainement, il pense que tu quittes notre meute et en commence une de ton côté. Ou, n'arrive juste pas à comprendre, et il n'aime pas être confus."

James baissa les yeux vers Remus. "Et que _font_ les loups aux petits des autres meutes?" un frémissement de la main de Remus attire l'attention de Sirius avant qu'il puisse répondre, mais la colère dans la voix de James disait clairement qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Sirius explique cette facette du comportement du loup.

"J'ai un peu de potion de Sommeil ici," dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. "Donnons-lui en pendant qu'il est toujours groggy, et gardons-le comme ça jusqu'au matin."


	2. chapitre deux

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers, à qui je crois avoir bien répondu personnellement. Voici le 2e et dernier chapitre de cette magnifique histoire... Attention, ça commence par une scène de sexe gay.

Merci à Gred et Mimichan que je n'ai pas pu remercier directemeent, donc. Pour moi, Remus est l'alpha du couple, et le montre plus dans l'intimité. Ce qui ne signifie pas que Sirius est à ses pieds ! J'aime beaucoup cette histoire. J'ai corrigé le lien pour le site de mysid, il est sur mon profil.

**Chapitre deux**

Sirius s'éveilla avec la sensation familière de dents et de langue sur sa nuque. "Bonjour, Moony," dit-il en roulant contre son amant juste assez pour offrir davantage sa gorge. La seule réponse de Remus fut un coup de langue sur la mâchoire de Sirius. "Est-ce que tu veux le petit-déjeuner?" Remus pressa ses hanches contre une des fesses de Sirius. La trop évidente érection enfoncée dans la chair de Sirius indiquait que d'autres besoins étaient plus urgents que la faim.

Le désir de Sirius de passer la nuit dans le même lit que son amant versatile et possiblement violent avait surpris James-avait troublé James-mais Sirius savait que c'était le bon choix. Les deux aspects de Remus, loup et humain, aimaient et désiraient leur compagnon. Quand Remus s'éveillerait de son sommeil drogué, Sirius n'avait pas voulu qu'il se retrouve dans un lit vide et se sente abandonné.

Sirius se pencha en avant et tendit le bras vers le tiroir de la table de chevet pour prendre le lubrifiant. Les chauds vêtements de nuit furent soudain jetés de côté et l'air froid du matin déborda sur la peau de Sirius. Une langue chaude et humide vint laper la crevasse entre ses fesses. Sirius se tendit sous la surprise, mais avec le second coup de langue, il se relaxa. Tandis que Remus continuait son très canin rituel de séduction, Sirius se déplaça vers l'arrière sur ses genoux pour permettre à Remus un plus large contact avec la peau sensible et plissée. Quand Remus s'avança soudain à genoux et pressa sa verge contre Sirius, Sirius se souvint qu'il n'avait pas prit le tube de lubrifiant.

"Attends, Re. J'ai besoin-" Sirius essaya d'atteindre de nouveau le tiroir, mais Remus tira les hanches de Sirius, fort, et se pressa tout aussi fort contre son anus enduit de salive. Sirius essaya de rester détendu malgré la légère sensation de brûlure pendant que son amant le pénétrait. Remus s'arrêtait habituellement à cette étape et permettait à Sirius d'ajuster ses muscles étirés de force, mais il n'y eut pas de pause aujourd'hui. Remus s'enfonça en lui à plusieurs reprises avec toute l'intensité frénétique d'un canidé en train de s'accoupler. Sirius essaya de se concentrer sur les glorieuses sensations de sa prostate, mais les doigts de Remus s'enfonçaient si fort dans ses hanches qu'ils ne pouvaient être entièrement ignorés. Quand Remus devint entièrement immobile, Sirius se concentra à nouveau sur les sensations à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit, ou crut sentir, la semence chaude jaillir en lui alors que les jambes de Remus tremblaient contre les siennes.

Remus desserra les doigts et se détendit sur le dos de Sirius. Sirius saisit un bras de son compagnon et l'attira pour l'enrouler autour de son ventre. Seulement alors ils se permirent de tomber sur le matelas, toujours pelotonnés ensemble, Remus toujours en lui. Remus n'était pas capable de rester en lui aussi longtemps qu'un vrai loup restait en son compagnon, mais Sirius resterait ainsi avec Remus aussi longtemps que celui-ci le voudrait.

"Je t'aime, tu sais," murmura Sirius tandis que Remus enroulait son autre bras autour de lui. La seule réponse de Remus fut un coup de langue paresseux derrière le lobe de l'oreille de Sirius. La main de Remus avait effleuré la verge toujours en érection de Sirius en l'enlaçant, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour soulager le dilemme de Sirius. "_Ne m'oublie pas, espèce d'égoïste,_" pensa Sirius avec un sourire, et il baissa la main de Remus à sa taille pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait fini. Remus ne prit pas la perche tendue. Il resta toutefois enfoui en son amant, gardant ses bras serré autour de lui, et continua à embrasser et lécher sa nuque et ses épaules.

La légère irritation de Sirius fut vite submergée par le souci et la confusion. Malgré la plaisanterie, Remus n'était _pas_ égoïste au lit. Pour Remus, laisser Sirius insatisfait n'était simplement pas normal. "_Et il est trop silencieux_. " Remus parlait rarement pendant le sexe-il était bruyant parfois, mais ne parlait jamais-mais une fois le loup affaissé, apaisé, Remus parlerait de nouveau. Du badinage taquin, des chuchotements affectueux, un appréciateur "_C'était_ stupéfiant, Pads,"-il dirait _quelque chose_.

"Remus?" Sirius de regarder vers lui sans tourner son corps écrasé. Remus resserra sa poigne autour de Sirius de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas trop se tourner. "Moony, parle-moi, amour. Tu me fais peur." La seule réponse de Remus fut un rire étouffé et grondant qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Sirius, et il prit enfin soin de l'érection de Sirius. _"Les loups ne rient pas,"_ essaya de se rassurer Sirius, _"mais ils le feraient s'ils le pouvaient."_

"_O.K. je négocie avec le loup. Désir pour son compagnon, satisfait-pour l'instant. Je vais claudiquer demain si je ne garde pas le lubrifiant à portée de main. Il a sûrement faim; offre-lui le petit-déjeuner. Puis j'enverrai notre hibou au boulot avec un mot disant que je suis trop malade pour venir aujourd'hui. Prewitt sait que je voulais prendre ma journée, donc il ne me croira pas, mais ça ne sera déjà pas trop mal. Je ferai mieux d'en toucher un mot à James aussi, ou il paniquera quand je ne me montrerai pas au boulot_."

"Tu as faim, Remus?" fit Sirius avec une autre tentative pour se tourner. Remus se retira cette fois et permis à Sirius de se tourner sur le dos.

"Oui." Les yeux de Remus parcourent lentement le corps de Sirius et puis revinrent soudain de nouveau à sa gorge. Pour la première fois, le regard de Remus faisait Sirius se sentir plus "proie" que "compagnon."

Sirius se lécha les lèvres avec nervosité et réprima son désir de se précipiter hors du lit et de s'enfuir en courant. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais? On a des oeufs, un peu de saucisses, du steak; peut-être qu'il y a un peu de restes de poulet rôti." Heureusement, ils avaient rempli leur petit réfrigérateur moldu-il était avec l'appartement-avec la nourriture dont Remus avait habituellement envie juste avant la pleine lune

Remus regarda dans la direction de la cuisine, puis se leva du lit et sortit de la pièce en un même mouvement. Sirius s'attarda dans la chambre juste assez longtemps pour enfiler un jeans. Il pensait qu'une complète nudité dans le salon était une mauvaise idée. Non seulement cela offrirait un beau spectacle pour les voisins de l'autre côté de la rue à moins qu'il n'ensorcelle les fenêtres pour plus d'intimité, mais cela pourrait encourager un peu trop son très amoureux compagnon. Un jeans permettait également à Sirius de garder sa baguette proche de sa main, et Sirius savait qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin contre Remus avant la fin de la journée.

Remus était accroupi devant le réfrigérateur ouvert. Plusieurs produits étaient étalés à ses pieds. Remus se redressa en tenant ce qu'il voulait, un paquet enveloppé de papier brun de boucher. Il le posa sur le plan de travail et puis il sauta pour s'asseoir à côté. Sirius posa une casserole sur la cuisinière moldue. Il tourna le bouton pour ouvrir le gaz et claqua des doigts pour l'allumer. Tandis que la casserole chauffait, il commença à dégager les éléments éparpillés devant le frigo toujours ouvert. Il entendit Remus déballer le steak et leva les yeux pour voir Remus prendre une bouchée de la viande rouge. Sirius fronça les sourcils à ce spectacle. En temps habituel, Remus préférait rarement le boeuf presque cru, et il trouvait d'habitude un prétexte pour la cuisiner au moins brièvement. Si Remus se remémorait une de ses journées quand il serait de nouveau lui-même, Sirius savait qu'il serait extrêmement embarrassé par son comportement. Sirius éteignit le feu quand il se redressa.

"Trop froid," dit Remus en mastiquant la viande. Sirius réchauffa la viande partiellement mangée avec un sort. Il essaya d'approcher la température du corps.

"Mieux?" demanda Sirius. Remus prit une autre bouchée. "Je vais aux W-C," dit Sirius en se dirigeant dans cette direction. "Je reviens."

Comme il se tenait debout devant les toilettes, Sirius réalisa qu'il avait manqué une occasion. Il devait entrer en contact avec James, mais Remus réagirait probablement mal s'il le faisait. Il aurait du prendre son miroir avec ses vêtements quand il avait enfilé son jeans. Il aurait pu chuchoter au miroir juste en ce moment s'il l'avait eu. Il devait prendre le miroir et contacter James dès qu'il en trouverait l'occasion-peut-être quand Remus aurait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. "S'il est toujours assez humain pour utiliser les toilettes au lieu de marquer tout l'appartement." Sirius tira la chasse et se tourna pour voir Remus se tenant à la porte et le regardant. "Ton tour?" Remus hocha la tête.

Sirius se rua dans la chambre et commença à fouiller dans le bazar sur sa commode-divers objets tombèrent là quand il vida ses poches : le linge propre qu'il n'avait pas rangé dans les tiroirs, une photo encadrée de lui et Remus que Remus avait déclaré "Impropre à la vue du public." (Ils avaient été complètement habillés quand elle avait été prise, mais Sirius supposait qu'ils avaient eut de très vilaines pensées.) Pas de miroir. Sirius récupéra sur le sol la robe qu'il portrait la veille et chercha dans les poches. Une lumière dansa sur ses yeux.

"C'est ça que tu cherches?" fit Remus depuis la porte.

Sirius contemplait la façon dont la brise ébouriffait les cheveux de Remus, le seul mouvement****de Remus comme il regardait la pente dans la direction de Pré-Au-Lard et de la Forêt Interdite.

"On devrait rentrer," dit Sirius. Remus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. "Tu dois prendre la dernière dose de potion avant le lever de la lune." Remus ne répondit toujours pas. "On ne saura jamais si ça marche à moins que tu prenne les sept doses."

Remus baissa finalement les yeux là où Sirius était assis, sur un affleurement rocheux. "On passera la nuit ici."

"Très bien, mais il faut dire à Prongs et Wormtail qu'on est là pour qu'ils puissent nous rejoindre." Sirius était certain que James était fou d'inquiétude à présent. Non seulement Remus l'avait empêché de contacter directement James, mais il ne lui avait même pas permis d'envoyer un message à ses supérieurs pour dire qu'il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui-un message indirect à James et donc interdit. Ils avaient simplement disparu sans un mot à quiconque.

Toute la journée, Remus avait essayé d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Même après presque trois années de pleines lunes passées dans divers endroits, Remus considérait la Forêt Interdite comme son territoire personnel. Si Remus avait été loup dans sa forme autant que dans son comportement, Sirius n'aurait pas fait d'histoires, mais Sirius savait qu'un loup-garou non-transformé était presque aussi vulnérable qu'un humain dans la Forêt Interdite. Padfoot pouvait se protéger, mais pourrait-il les protéger tous deux? Il avait fallut tout son pouvoir de persuasion et son habileté à distraire pour empêcher Remus d'explorer plus que les abords de la forêt et les coins sauvages moins dangereux au-delà de Pré-Au-Lard.

"Juste nous," dit Remus.

"Nous avons besoin de toute la meute pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Il y a là d'autres meutes de créatures. Nous avons besoin de la force du nombre."

"Ils ne chassent pas."

Sirius baissa les yeux sur le sang qui maculait le revers de ses manches, un souvenir du lapin que Padfoot avait attrapé pour leur souper. (Il était préférable que Remus ne passe pas la pleine lune avec le ventre vide.) "Non, ils ne chassent pas. Mais il y a des créatures dans la forêt qui nous chasseront, et Prongs peut se battre. Prongs et Wormtail sont notre meute; on devrait aller dans la Forêt tous ensemble."

Remus regarda vers l'Est, où la lune se lèverait bientôt dans le ciel encore bleu. Sirius****envisageait de le stupéfixier. Il n'avait pas été capable de se décider à le faire de toute la journée, puisque Remus n'avait rien fait de vraiment dangereux. Mais un Remus en liberté à la pleine lune, près de Pré-Au-Lard et de Poudlard, avec seulement Padfoot pour le contrôler, ça serait un risque inacceptable. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils avaient appris durant leurs imprudentes balades d'adolescents, c'était qu'il fallait à la fois Padfoot et Prongs pour ramener le loup quand l'appel du sang le dominait. Sirius avait juste commencé à glisser sa main le long de la jambe ou il rangeait sa baguette, quand Remus prit le miroir dans sa propre poche et le lui tendit. Sirius manqua presque de le rattraper.

"James?" appela t-il dans le miroir. "James, il faut que je te parle."

Le visage à lunettes de son meilleur ami remplaça immédiatement le sien. La tension que Sirius avait ressentie toute la journée était reflétée par l'inquiétude qu'il vit sur le visage de James. "Sirius! Tu vas bien? J'ai essayé de te trouver toute la journée, et tu ne répondais pas à ton miroir. Comment va Moony? Il est toujours avec toi, n'est-ce pas?"

"On va bien. On peut parler librement là où tu es?"

James jeta un œil aux alentours, cherchant si quelqu'un était assez proche pour écouter en douce. "Vas-y."

"On est près de la Forêt Interdite, et Remus veut passer la nuit ici. Tu peux venir?"

"Non, mais je viendrai quand même. Prewitt peut bien me virer. Il a menacé de te virer toute la journée, alors on peut y aller ensemble. Il est vraiment inquiet à ton sujet."

"Prewitt?"

"Il ne t'es jamais arrivé auparavant de ne simplement pas te pointer, et étant donné la réputation de ta famille-J'ai du lui parlé pour l'empêcher d'envoyer la moitié des Aurors pour te chercher. Il m'a laissé te chercher seul. Je savais que où que tu étais, tu serais avec Moony, et je ne pensais pas qu'une bande d'Aurors sur les nerfs serait une bonne idée."

Remus commença à gronder, et Sirius sut qu'il avait testé la patience du loup-garou suffisamment longtemps. Il détailla rapidement leur localisation exacte et demanda à James d'aller chercher la dernière dose de potion Tue-Loup pour Remus de l'appartement avant de venir. Il cacha le miroir dans sa propre poche et revint se tenir auprès de son compagnon.

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda Sirius en passant sa main sur le dos de Remus. Ses muscles perçurent la tension, et ses épaules eurent un soubresaut involontaire. "Plus longtemps avec le lever de la lune, dix minutes, je pense. Tu veux te déshabiller maintenant, ou attendre?" Un frisson parcourut le corps de Remus, et Sirius regarda immédiatement vers l'Est, se demandant s'il ne surestimait pas trop le temps avant le lever de la lune. Remus gronda et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas de Sirius, mais ne se transforma pas.

Sirius essaya de se rapprocher pour offrir le réconfort qu'il pouvait, mais Remus le fixa s'un regard froid et gronda encore, retroussant sa lèvre supérieure pour montrer les dents. Sirius recula aussitôt. Il comprenait qu'à sa façon, Remus essayait de le protéger. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas donner des coups dans sa souffrance, donc il ordonnait à Sirius de rester à une distance raisonnable.

"Je resterai tout près," dit Sirius en faisant retraite vers le rocher et en se rasseyant. Il regarda avec impuissance tandis que Remus griffait les muscles convulsés de ses bras et jambes.

Un léger "pop" d'air déplacé annonça l'arrivée de James. Il était un peu plus bas qu'eux, à environ dix mètres. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, semblant essayer de décider ce qui serait le moins risqué, approcher Remus lui-même pour lui donner le gobelet qu'il amenait, ou oser avancer vers Sirius pour qu'il puisse le donner à Remus.

"Moony, James a amené ta potion," dit Sirius. "Tu veux que je te la donne?" Remus ne répondit pas, mais il s'éloigna de quelques pas de ses amis. "Tu veux que James te la donne?"

Remus commença à s'éloigner d'eux péniblement, arrachant sa chemise en chemin. Sirius et James se regardèrent et suivirent immédiatement, leurs trajectoires convergeant juste à une courte distance derrière Remus. Sirius prit le gobelet à James. James leva immédiatement sa baguette et se détacha pour être prêt à intervenir.

"Bois-ça, Remus. C'est la dernière-"

Remus trébucha sur une pierre du sentier et tomba à quatre pattes. Sirius renversa presque le breuvage fumant en se ruant instinctivement vers son amant. Remus n'essaya pas de se lever. Des tremblements torturèrent son corps alors qu'il se tendait sous les premières étapes de la transformation. Sirius jeta un œil aux mâchoires serrées de Remus-_Trop tard_,- jeta le verre, et s'agenouilla à coté de son amant tremblant. Remus grogna dans sa direction. Le bras de James se tendit, mais Sirius lui fit simultanément le geste de se retenir. Cela avait été un avertissement, pas une vraie tentative de mordre. Sirius se transforma et offrit tout le confort que sa présence pouvait apporter.

Padfoot lapait les nombreuses coupures sur le corps nu de l'homme à côté de lui. Remus s'était écroulé en un tas informe au moment où il avait finit de se retransformer en humain. Padfoot ne pouvait discerner si Remus était endormi ou seulement trop faible pour se mouvoir. Quand à lui, il voulait nettoyer toutes les blessures qu'il pourrait trouver avant de se retransformer. Il avait l'impression de devoir le faire. La plupart des coupures étaient mineures, des éraflures de bruyères et de branches. Quelques autres étaient plus sévères, marques de dents, griffes, ou bois. Padfoot pouvait sentir que ses propres blessures étaient nombreuses, mais elles ne semblaient pas importantes, cachées par la fourrure.

A une courte distance de là, un cerf était allongé avec les pattes pliées sous son corps. Bien que sa tête soit posée au sol, ses yeux brillaient avec le reflet des étoiles-la lune s'était couchée, mais le soleil n'était pas encore levé-tandis qu'il regardait les deux canidés.

Quand Padfoot poussa son nez sous le menton de Remus pour mieux lécher une coupure à la gorge, Remus ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il gémit et lécha le bout du nez de Padfoot. Padfoot recula de surprise et dressa la tête. Remus gémit encore et lécha la patte de Padfoot.

"Comment tu te sens, Moony?" demanda James. Dans sa position élevée, il pouvait juste voir que Remus avait levé la tête, pas qu'il se conduisait toujours comme un loup.

Le corps de Remus se tendit soudainement. Il se tordit pour faire face à James et se ramassa sur lui-même. Padfoot se remis sur ses pattes et se bondit sur Remus juste comme il se jetait sur James. Padfoot le plaqua au sol en aboyant furieusement. "_Transforme-toi! Transforme-toi!_" essaya t-il de dire.

"BOUGE, SIRIUS!" hurla James. Padfoot se dégagea. "STUPEFIX!" et Remus était allongé, immobile. Padfoot renifla la forme immobile de son compagnon et gémit. James caressa la fourrure du dos du chien. "Il va bien, Padfoot. Il ira bien. Il me déteste vraiment, pas vrai?" Il semblait résigné à cette possibilité.

Sirius se transforma et réarrangea les membres de Remus dans une position plus confortable. "Non, je pense que c'était parce que tu es humain. Il s'est transformé physiquement, mais seulement physiquement. Il était toujours le loup. La potion n'a pas marché ; elle l'a rendu pire."

"Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que l'effet s'estompe?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas censé-Je ne sais pas." La gorge de Sirius se serra. Tout le long de la semaine, il avait vu la potion détruire l'humanité en Remus et ne laisser que le loup ; mais il avait continué à lui donner le breuvage. Hier soir, Remus avait été plus sauvage et incontrôlable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et maintenant-Sirius réalisa que peut-être seul restait le loup. Peut-être que la potion avait détruit la part humaine de Remus. Peut-être avait-il tué l'homme qu'il aimait.

Remus dormait depuis quinze heures. L'épuisement l'avait saisit quand le sortilège de Stupéfixion avait disparut. James avait érigé un sort de protection autour du lit. Seule une légère paroi translucide et miroitante dans l'air indiquait que Remus ne pouvait quitter le lit, ni quelqu'un d'autre y entrer. Quand James avait commence à lancer le sort, Sirius avait quitté la pièce. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir Remus mis en cage, ni protester.

Sirius était à présent assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait ramené du salon et regardait Remus dormir. Une part de son esprit insistait sur la nécessité de faire des plans pour soigner Remus s'il était irrémédiablement devenu loup. Il ne pouvait l'envoyer à St. Mangouste. Le Ministère serait alors impliqué. Sirius devinait ce que serait la solution du Ministère pour un loup-garou incontrôlable. Une part de l'esprit de Sirius se rebellait à ces pensées pessimistes. _Il ira mieux. La potion va s'estomper. Pense positif. Tu veux qu'il aille mieux_.

"Sirius?" appela la voix de Peter de l'autre pièce.

"Dans la chambre."

"Comment il va?" Peter se tenait à la porte. Sirius gardait les yeux posés sur Remus.

"Toujours endormi. Nous en saurons plus quand il se réveillera."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu la nuit dernière."

"Ca va. C'était plus une nuit pour les gros animaux."

"C'est ce que je pensais aussi." Après une longue pause, Peter offrit, "Je resterai avec lui si tu veux aller manger quelque chose, ou faire un somme sur le canapé, ou autre chose."

Sirius inhala profondément et réfléchit. Il avait brièvement sommeillé dans le fauteuil, mais il était toujours épuisé. Il ne voulait pas quitter Remus, mais il serait plus utile quand Remus se réveillerait s'il prenait soin de lui-même pour l'instant.

"Merci. Je pense que je vais prendre un bain; je pus la Forêt Interdite."

"Tu sens la bouse de centaure," dit Peter avec un sourire.

Sirius s'endormit presque dans le bain, et quand il fut sec, il décida qu'il accepterait l'offre de Peter de rester pendant qu'il sommeillait sur le canapé. Il retourna dans la chambre pour chercher des vêtements propres. Peter se tenait aussi près du lit qu'il le pouvait, les yeux baissés sur l'homme roulé en boule dessus. Les mains et les pieds de Remus avaient des mouvements convulsifs à la façon des chiens quand ils font parfois des rêves de poursuite. Le cœur de Sirius se serra à cette vue. Il ferma les yeux contre les larmes brûlantes et agrippa le bord de la porte pour s'empêcher de vaciller.

"C'est pas ta faute," dit Peter. "Il va aller mieux, et même sinon, c'est pas ta faute."

"Non, pas ma faute," répéta Sirius. "Je suis juste celui qui a fait cette maudite potion et qui l'a force à la prendre même si je voyais que ça lui faisait du mal." Le contact de la main de Peter sur son bras fit ouvrir les yeux à Sirius.

"Tu as seulement fait ce que Remus t'a demandé de faire. C'était son idée."

"Mais je suis censé protéger Remus-même de lui-même. J'ai promis."

"_Nous_ avons promis de le protéger de lui-même, mais seulement une fois par mois. Le reste du temps, il est aussi libre de faire des erreurs que le reste d'entre nous. C'était son choix, Padfoot. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"J'aurai du essayer plus fort de lui ôter cette idée de la tête."

"Tu n'aurais pas pu. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr à propos de Remus, c'est qu'il ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour un remède."

Sirius hocha la tête et essuya les larmes de ses joues. Il sortit une robe du placard et l'enfila. "Je vais faire un somme sur le canapé. Réveille-moi dès qu'il commence à remuer, ou si tu dois partir." Il pressa la main contre la paroi translucide et chatoyante. "Merci, Peter."

Il lui sembla qu'un moment plus tard seulement, Peter le secouait pour le réveiller, mais la sensation cotonneuse dans sa tête était si forte qu'il devait s'être assez profondément endormi. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi Peter le réveillerait, et avec le souvenir de Remus enfermé dans la cage translucide, il s'éveilla complètement.

"Il est éveillé?"

"Il vient juste de se réveiller," sourit Peter, "et il te _demande_."

Sirius chercha dans la rue quelqu'un de suspect, puis permit aux rideaux de se remettre en place. Les fenêtres avaient été enchantées pour montrer une pièce vide de l'extérieur, donc nul ne pouvait voir dans le nouvel appartement des Potter, mais les rideaux couvrant les fenêtres faisaient que Sirius se sentaient plus en sécurité.

"Ils nous ont trouvé plus vite cette fois," dit-il. Harry rampait juste à ses pieds, alors il saisit le bambin et le leva haut dans les airs avant de lui faire un câlin et de l'embrasser. Il regarda tandis que James utilisait un sort pour soigner les brûlures que Lily avait reçu dans leur dernière évasion.

"Dis-lui ce que Dumbledore a dit la dernière fois," dit Lily à son mari. James fronça simplement et continua à soigner son bras. "_Dis-lui_, ou je le ferai."

"Dumbledore dit que quelqu'un proche de nous doit donner des informations à Voldemort. Il pense que c'est la seule explication pour qu'ils continue à nous trouver." James dit tout ça très vite, comme pour oublier les mauvaises nouvelles.

"Quelqu'un?" Sirius serra Harry un peu plus fort, et le petit garçon commença à gigoter pour être relâché.

"Nous avons coupé le contact avec presque tous ceux que nous connaissons, un par un," compléta Lily. "Les seuls-"

"J'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'il avait tort," coupa James. Il avait fini de traiter les blessures de Lily et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. "Il y a une autre explication, c'est tout."

Sirius reposa Harry à terre, et il commença à ramper vers sa mère.

"Lily?" demanda Sirius. Il soupçonnait ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il devait l'entendre. Avant de parler, elle reprit Harry en le nichant entre elle et James.

"Les seules personnes qui savaient où nous vivions étaient toi, Remus, et Peter," dit-elle.

S'ils avaient été les seuls à être mis au courant du secret, alors l'un d'entre eux devait avoir trahi le secret. "_Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi James ne veut même pas me regarder_," songea Sirius alors qu'il regardait la façon dont James gardait le visage enfouit dans les cheveux de son enfant. Sirius pensa qu'il allait être malade. Un engourdissement glacé envahit son corps alors même que l'amer goût de vomi montait dans sa gorge.

Une récente conversation qu'il avait eut avec Peter lui revint à l'esprit. Une des nombreuses rumeurs, que les Aurors avaient entendu à propos du recrutement de créatures des ténèbres par Voldemort, était qu'il avait conçu un remède pour les loups-garous et l'utiliserait comme récompense pour de fidèles services. Quand Sirius avait entendu ça au début, sa seule pensée avait été, "_J'espère que c'est vrai, et si c'est vrai, j'espère qu'on pourra trouver ce qu'est ce remède pour aider Moony et tous les autres_."

Deux nuits après qu'il ait entendu la rumeur pour la première fois, il rencontra Peter par accident et ils allèrent boire un verre ensemble. Il avait parlé à Peter de la rumeur. La réponse de Peter? "Quand j'ai dit que Remus ferait n'importe quoi pour un remède, je ne voulais pas dire qu'il irait si loin." Il y avait eut un silence stupéfait quand Sirius avait réalisé que Peter avait pensé ce qu'il impliquait. "Le ferait-il?" avait alors demandé Peter. Sirius avait nié avec véhémence, mais l'idée avait flotté entre eux, empoisonnant le reste la soirée.

Sirius se découvrit à regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre enchantée. "Ce n'est pas moi," dit-il. "C'est O.K. si tu le penses; je ne serait pas insulté."

"Je ne le pense pas," dit James d'une voix rauque.

"Je suis une engeance de Serpentard et tout, mais _je sais_ que ce n'est pas moi," continua Sirius, "et Peter est-Peter, donc ça ne peut être lui. Et ça ne peut être Moony. Ce n'est pas possible." La main de James était sur son épaule, et Sirius était heureux de le sentir là. "Ce n'est pas possible," murmura t-il encore. Il se rappela la jalousie et la colère qu'avait montré Remus envers James un an auparavant, quand une potion expérimentale avait laissé le contrôle au loup sur Remus. Il savait que James s'en souvenait aussi.

"J'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'il avait tort," répéta James.

FIN


End file.
